Providing suitable trash receptacles in public places for waste disposal and recycling has been a problem for many reasons. Among these reasons are the fact that receptacles that are left open for use by the public often fill up with water when it rains and are difficult to empty because of the weight of water at the bottom of the receptacles. Where open receptacles are used, water can still collect at the bottom of the receptacle. In addition, the trash receptacles are often removed where they are portable by reason of theft or automobiles brushing them aside and causing them to roll away. Finally, a single receptacle is often not sufficient where recycling of the trash is desired. Often different types of materials must be collected in different receptacles.